


Cwtch

by YourShadow



Series: Schadenfreude [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heaven, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Ocean, every single character, except for the unimportant ones, safe place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is the safest place for us. What better heaven than the sea? </p>
<p>Various moments of people at the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cwtch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t speak Welsh and Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama
> 
> Warning: Major Character Deaths, Feels Train, multiple pairings represented
> 
> Read this to get you in the mood: http://heichousface.tumblr.com/post/59888917483/the-story-of-eren-and-armin-seeing-the-ocean   
> and this: http://trash-god.tumblr.com/post/91081875004/nah

_Safe Place_  

_"I want to see the ocean, Captain."_

_Eren stared up at him, eager and hopeful for a bright future._

_"Maybe one day I'll take you there." Levi answered._

He held the boy in his arms, focusing on each step forward. Limbs stiff, body exhausted, Levi kept going until his feet met sand.

He stopped, staring out at the wide ocean before him. The sky was turning orange, the sun meeting the water, sinking to its depths.

When he looked down at the body in his arms, he wished he could see those green eyes again in all their vibrancy. They looked just like the ocean.

Levi wished he could have told Eren that the one thing he wanted to see most in the world was reflected back at him in a mirror, if he only looked hard enough.

Face blank, he took a step forward. Another. He kept walking until the waves washed upon the shore, licking his boots.

"Well here it is, Eren. Was it worth it?" Levi spoke to the dead in his arms.

He promised the kid he would take him to the ocean.

***

Armin stood in front of the waves crashing around him, listening to the roar as it drowned out the sounds of screaming. He was finally here, seeing the ocean. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he thought of what Mikasa and Eren would say.

But he was alone, and the dead don’t speak.

***

Mikasa stared at the water blankly, feeling the emptiness beside her, hands twitching. It should be three of them here, seeing this together, not separately. She clenched her fists.

“Eren…Armin…we’ll meet again on the other side of the sea.”

***

“We finally made it!” Eren called, rushing ahead. Armin was pulled forward, clutching Eren’s hand. Mikasa followed, dragged behind Armin. They were all connected, all together, the childhood trio.

Standing in front of the ocean.

Holding hands, they stood at the edge, waves lapping at their feet. Eren’s eyes were wide, mouth open in a grin. Armin smiled, tears already pooling in his eyes, gazing at the blue and green universe before him. Mikasa stood silent, but in her heart she felt at peace. Finally, after all this time, their journey was over.

They were finally safe.

“Eren!” A voice called out. He turned to see his mother running along the beach toward him.

“Mom!” he called, running to meet her. Grisha was behind her, and the family embraced.

“I told you I would take care of them, didn’t I?” Hannes chuckled, standing beside them with his hands on his hips.

“Grandfather!” Armin called, seeing the older man emerge behind the Jaegers. His parents were there as well, and he jumped into their arms. He was a kid once again, playing with his grandfather’s straw hat.

Mikasa watched with a blank expression until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Gasping, eyes widening, she whirled around to see her parents.

“We missed you, Mikasa.” Her mother whispered, cupping her cheek, thumb brushing away the tears streaming down.

“Momma!” Mikasa cried, ten years old again and clutching her mother’s waist tightly. Her father knelt down to hug her, and their tears mixed together.

* * *

Erwin had to half-carry Levi, one arm slumped over his shoulder, feet dragging in the sand. He looked up, blue meeting blue, and paused.

“Look,” he breathed. “It’s the ocean.”

Levi’s eyes slipped open as he lifted his head, eyes alighting on the dancing water. They stood there, together, the last of the Survey Corps.

“Those brats were right…” he coughed, slipping in Erwin’s grasp. The Commander held on tightly, picking up the small Captain and carrying him to the ocean. “It was worth it.” Levi whispered against Erwin’s neck.

“Stay with me a little longer, please…I don’t want to go in alone.” Erwin whispered, kissing the top of Levi’s head.

But the Captain was already gone, his arm hanging limp.

Erwin squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a shuddering gasp before walking forward. He waded into the water until his feet no longer touched and floated, Levi in his arms. Yes, if he were to die, he would prefer it to be in a place like this. Safe.

***

Petra was waiting for him. She stood in front of the group, hands held tight in front of her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Oh Captain…” she whispered.

“Squad Levi, reunited at last!” Oluo shouted, fist in the air. Gunther and Erd smiled, the three standing near Petra.

He stood, stunned. Erwin put a hand on his shoulder. “Go. They’ve missed you.” He whispered.

“Big brother!” Isabel ran forward, hugging Levi tightly. Farlan jogged up to them, smiling. Levi’s mouth was open, but no words could escape past the lump in his throat.

“We’ve been waiting for you. Did we win against the titans?” Farlan asked, squeezing Levi’s shoulder.

The Captain’s wide eyes darted to Erwin in a cry for help, tears leaking. This couldn’t be right. They couldn’t all be here together. His team, his first and his last, they couldn’t all be here. They were dead…

…and so was he.

Levi saw Erwin talking with Mike, as if nothing ever changed. As if they never parted. Mike glanced up at Levi and nodded. Erwin turned, smiled sadly, and the two joined the large group.

“You have to tell us what happened!” Isabel squealed, hugging Levi close. They were all touching him, smiling with tears in their eyes. Behind them laid the ocean. It was so bright.

Levi collapsed onto his knees, unable to hold back the sobs.

* * *

“Marco!” Jean called. He was running through the forest, chasing the ghost of his friend. The trees began to thin, and he was blinded by the light behind them. His feet hit sand, and he looked down. The grass was receding, the trees stopping at the edge of a shore.

In front of him, a vast expanse of sparkling water lay waiting for him. Marco stood on the beach, hand extended.

“Just a few more steps, Jean. I want you to see the ocean.” Marco beckoned.

Jean launched himself forward, reaching for him. Their hands touched, and he felt warm, safe, home. Foreheads touching, hands clasped together, they were together again, at last.

Sitting side by side, no longer halves but completely whole, they stared at the ocean.

The rest of their squad walked onto the shore to stand beside them. Mina, Franz, Hannah, Thomas…

…Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Bertholt, Reiner…

…Armin, Mikasa, Eren.

The 104th Trainee Squad looked the same as on that first day, as if war had never touched them.

* * *

Hanji was almost out of breath, but her goal was in sight. “Come on, Moblit! Erwin and Levi already made it, it’s just a bit farther!” she called.

Moblit panted, hands on his knees, but continued running after her. “But Hanji, the Commander and Captain died a long time ago…”

“I told you!” she turned back, wrinkles forming as she smiled. “They beat us there, and now we’re going to join them.”

“We’re too old to be running like this.” Moblit huffed, knees aching, chest heaving.

“Exactly!” Hanji squealed. “We’ve had enough adventures, it’s time to see the ocean.” She burst through the trees and gasped loudly. “Look, we’re here!”

Small markers for graves were lined up in a row amidst the sand in front of the ocean, one for each person lost to the war. Soon there would be two more.

***

Eren splashed Levi, laughing. “Got you, Captain!”

“Oi, shitty brat.” Levi growled, splashing him back.

“LEVI!”

The Captain jerked his head up at the familiar voice. “Hanji?” he gasped.

“I told you she’d be the last one.” Erwin chuckled.

The scientist ran into the ocean, disappearing under the water. She emerged right in front of Levi and tackled him under. He flailed, but they surfaced quickly. “It’s so good to see you again!” she cried.

Moblit stared down at his hands, once wrinkled and shaking, now steady and firm as in his youth. He glanced around at the people in the water, the trainees and the former squads, until his eyes settled on Mike. The man sniffed the air and smiled.

“Looks like we’re all here.” Mikasa murmured, glancing around. Most of the trainees were in the water, although some were lounging on the beach. The Special Operations Squad were engaging in a water fight with Hanji at the center. Erwin watched with an amused gaze until he was dragged in.

The beach was filled with people, stretching as far as her eyes could see. Civilians, soldiers, and titan shifters all. Families and friends laughed together as they once did. There were no more enemies to fight. Everyone was here in this heaven. Fitting, that they would finally see the ocean in death.

At the setting of the sun, they stood on the shore, watching the horizon. As one, their fists clenched together and rose over their hearts in a salute.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey look this kinda had a happy ending. This installment of Schadenfreude is brought to you by that one damn comic from Tumblr where Jean dies and sees Marco while the other kids party at their gravestones because every time I see it I cry and PANDORA WASN’T HELPING.


End file.
